Get a Life Baka!
by silver 'Ashes.Butterfly
Summary: When rukia is stuck tutoring the jerk jock ichigo the strawberry head of her dorm's worst enemy how will she survive. But things happen that she never expected , like her best friend getting engaged to karin's ex-boyfriend. IchiRuki,HitsuHina,IshiHime


**Weird title i know but its interesting... Lolz review if you like it.**

**Disclaimer : " i do not own bleach but the school and my oc " ( not the oc it belongs to _Little Riding Hood)_**

Rukia Kuchiki's violet eyes opened as she turned to see her roommate by the blender , she was always making her smoothies this early in the morning.

" morning Rukia!" the chocolate brown eyed girl said in a cheery voice as she poured her roommate a cup of her famous peach smoothie " like it?" she asked with her eyes glittering.

" its perfect …" Rukia said as she walked over to the bath room before changing into her school uniform " hey momo?" she asked her hyper roommate.

" Yessh!" Momo replied in a peppy voice like every morning , she was all ready in her uniform.

" is it true that you're parents are going to engage you to a boy from the karakura dorm?" she questioned her roommate as the petite girl sulked and nodded " do you know who it is?"

Momo didn't reply, Rukia took it as a no. This dorm was the Sereitei dorm, their rivals are the Karakura dorm and the Rungokai dorm. Each building was shaped like a triangle, there were three glass bridges connecting the three dorms together. The shape formed a triangle. Sereitei were the rich dorm while next would be Karakura then Rungokai. Their main rival was the karakura dorm , they always thought they were better than everybody and treated them like peasants. The bridges were lock with glass gates, each dorm were in mixed classes most of the time but the classrooms were split in three.

" let's go " Rukia said as she grabbed her backpack and pulled momo by her arm dragging her towards the door " were going to be late soon you know!" she said as they left their front door.

* * *

" Hey kid, you didn't pay up yet" a girl with blood red eyes and purple hair yelled at a hopeless boy from the Rungokai dorm " your useless" she said as she snapped her hands as the boy was dumped into the dustbin.

" let's go girls" the leader said as she walked away only to be stopped by an bubbly orange haired girl , with a male behind her.

" that wasn't very nice of you.. Senna ,tatsuki and Karin" she spoke in a fierce voice as the male help the young boy out of the bin.

" its hard to belive we were ever friends" the smaller one named Karin said as the three walked off in a snobby way " see you losers sereitei students at the loser table" she said before laughing.

" she sure changed a lot " a male with glasses said as he turned to face the girl after letting the student run back to class " orihime.. are you okay?" he asked as the girl stood there quietly.

" I'm fine uryuu, I'm just a bit upset Karin has become really mean to me" she sulked as she walked to them.

" probably because she's dating that toushirou Hitsugaya kid" uryuu muttered as they walked to their class " rumor has it he's been engaged to a sereitei student that his grandmother's choosing" he continued as they gossiped more leaving for homeroom.

" really!" orihime asked in shock.

" yeah, karin must be pissed" uryuu replied as the got nearer to the room.

* * *

The class room was divided into three corners, a glass wall to divide each dorm, the sereitei students sat by the window, the rungokai students in the middle and finally the karakura students near the door.

Uryuu and Orihime walked into class and took their places at the back, Uryuu sat next to Momo by the window while Orihime sat in front of Momo with Rukia next to her.

" morning!" momo greeted as she smiled when her friends appeared. Rukia gave them a warm smile as well but it dropped after some karakura students walked in, a orange haired teen, a white haired kid and a tanned guy.

" you look pretty today Momo, did you let you hair down since you cut it?" Uryuu asked the student in front of him as she smiled warmly and nodded. They soon started a conversation of their own.

" how did your morning go Rukia!" orihime asked the petite girl across.

" well ,it was shocking because it turns out the rumor of momo being engaged is true" Rukia replied as her orange haired friend gave a curious look. Their teacher came in at that moment.

Their teacher continued to lecture even more about random things, it wasn't fun to listen but they had to get used to it.

" some of you failed your test badly, so i assigned you to a tutor" their sensei said as he called out a name " ichigo Kurosaki, your tutor will be... ms. rukia kuchiki"

Momo stared at her friend as her friend shot up from the table to complain but was cut off by their sensei " if you object i'll lower your grade" he included.

" alright, so mr. kurosaki report to the libary for lessons after school" their sensei said before starting class.

_This is hell..._ Rukia muttered as she slammed her head onto the desk.

_Rukia Kuchiki huh, you'll be quite a challange... _Ichigo smiled to himself**.**

**Okay that sucked badly. Review please. **


End file.
